


Незаслуженно

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Попав в смертельно опасную ситуацию, Мэллори получает от Кью то, на что не смел рассчитывать.Текст написан в рамках Зимней Фэндомной Битвы для команды WTF Gareth Mallory 2018.





	Незаслуженно

Вода гулко бьет в чугунную ванну, подвывают старые трубы, но Мэллори распознает чужое присутствие не по звуку, а по едва ощутимому движению воздуха, и тут же падает на дно. Пули прошивают мокрую занавеску и дробят кафель над головой. Три выстрела.

Он втягивает носом керамическую пыль, хватается за бортик и выталкивает себя вверх, не оставляя ни мгновения на подготовку. Набрасывает на киллера сорванную в прыжке занавеску. Еще один выстрел, кафельные осколки брызжут во все стороны, Мэллори едва не теряет равновесие на скользком полу, но все же успевает войти в клинч и заблокировать руку с пистолетом. Несколько раз бьет киллера о стену, и тот выпускает оружие.

Первое: драться голым и мокрым — сомнительное удовольствие, но выбирать в данном случае не приходится.

Второе: тот, кто говорит, что драка похожа на танец, видел исключительно бездарные хореографические постановки.

Он отпихивает пистолет ногой и, не разжимая хватки, бьет противника лбом в лицо, а тот, в качестве ответной любезности, пытается двинуть его коленом в пах. Мэллори закрывается бедром и отвечает тремя короткими ударами левой в область печени. Для этого приходится — увы! — прервать клинч, и киллер тут же пользуется возникшей свободой, уходя в защиту.

Мэллори знает, что нельзя позволить ему под шумок вытащить другое оружие. Он отступает на полшага, отталкивается и всем телом врезается в противника, стараясь ударить как можно сильнее. Дверные петли ахают, хрустят, и вынеся дверь, они оба с грохотом и звоном разбитого стекла вываливаются в коридор.

Падение крайне неудачное. Мэллори не успевает сгруппироваться как следует и, вместо того, чтобы мягко приземлиться на противника, с размаху бьется головой о противоположную стену узкого коридора, Удар оглушает его на пару секунд — коротких, но достаточных для того, чтобы сместить чашу весов не в его пользу.

Полуослепленный болью, он не может встать, неловко откатывается в сторону — но киллер уже за спиной. Удавка захлестывает шею, и только инстинкт — или чудо — позволяет вложить под нее левую ладонь. Они катятся по полу, но как ни силится Мэллори освободиться, убийца занял практически беспроигрышную позицию.

Он бьет кулаком назад, но киллер уворачивается. Пытается ударить в пах, но киллер легко закрывается, да и без этой последней неудачи понятно, что Мэллори проиграл. Если бы его душили захватом, был бы шанс, но удавка — совсем другое дело.

Ладонь под тонким шнуром все еще оттягивает момент потери сознания, но кровь пульсирует в губах и мочках, а характерный вязкий шум в ушах вдруг резко усиливается, будто кто-то выкрутил до предела громкость на пустом канале.

На грани отключки он слышит, как щелкает входной замок.

«Кью. Джеффри».

Они должны были ужинать сегодня. Договорились, что Кью заедет за ним. И вот он заехал.

С лестничной площадки в коридор вливается тусклый свет и прочерчивает по полу длинную желтую полосу. Через секунду вошедший заслоняет свет.

Мэллори выгибается, упершись пятками в пол, и пытается ударить головой назад. Остатки его сознания сейчас занимает единственная мысль, единственная мотивация — отвлечь киллера, чтобы Кью понял, что происходит, и успел уйти.

Он хрипит от натуги, стараясь вдавить противника в пол так сильно, чтобы у того не было возможности посмотреть назад, и с черным, оглушительным отчаянием понимает, что теряет сознание. Вот и все.

«Кью».

Удавка на горле слабеет, в глазах мгновенно начинает светлеть. Мэллори подбирается, рывком откатывается в сторону, все еще готовый защищаться. И только потом, поняв, что его противник лежит неподвижно, хрипло закашливается и приваливается плечом к стене.

Кью стоит на коленях над телом и механическими движениями вытирает совершенно чистые ладони о ткань брюк — раз, второй, третий. Из глазницы у киллера торчат ножницы, вогнанные на добрых пятнадцать сантиметров. Мэллори знает их — узкие и длинные ножницы для писем, которые всегда лежат на комоде у двери.

Он поднимается с пола и, пошатываясь, подходит к Кью. В глазах плавают черные точки, но в ушах шуметь перестало. Он болезненно сглатывает.

— Ты в порядке?

— Я? Я — да, — Кью переводит на него взгляд и тоже встает. Хладнокровно, даже как-то равнодушно переступив через труп, он идет в гостиную, зажигает там свет, и Мэллори следует за ним, потирая горло. Ему очень не нравится замороженная интонация в ответе Кью, равно как и его медленные скованные движения.

Кью садится на диван, затем сразу же встает. Принимается тереть пальцы правой руки, стирая с них что-то невидимое, и смотрит пустыми расширенными глазами, будто бы не совсем понимая, где он и что делает. Фокусируется на стоящем в дверях Мэллори и замирает со сложенными лодочкой ладонями.

— Ты ранен, — на этот раз голос его значительно живее. — Я звоню в скорую.

Проведя рукой по правому боку, перепачканному кровью, Мэллори действительно нащупывает небольшую рану: пуля прошла по касательной, вспоров кожу.

— Не нужно скорой. Это и не рана даже.

— Слышать ничего не хочу, — резко отвечает Кью, доставая телефон, и руки у него вдруг начинают трястись.

— Джеффри, — Мэллори рад тому, как спокойно и твердо звучит его голос. — Я сказал, не нужно скорой. Слышишь?

Кью застывает с телефоном в руке, не нажимая последнюю кнопку, и через пару секунд все-таки сует его в карман неуверенным движением, которое, скорее всего, выражает: «Ну, если ты говоришь…»

Он смотрит так сосредоточенно и вместе с тем так естественно, будто Мэллори не стоит сейчас перед ним голый, перепачканный кровью и кафельной пылью. И Мэллори ему за это очень благодарен.

— Я помогу тебе сходить в душ, — Кью подходит к нему, проводит дрожащими пальцами по шее, где уже, наверное, во всей красе лиловеет след от удавки.

Решительно шагает в коридор и будто в стену упирается. Он смотрит на труп перед зияющим дверным проемом ванной, и вблизи ясно, насколько ему нехорошо. Стиснув побелевшие губы, несколько раз характерно сглатывает и принимается дышать глубоко и размеренно.

— В кухню, — Мэллори подталкивает его под руку к другой двери, заставляя отвернуться от жутковатого зрелища. Сам он не считает зрелище ни жутким, ни тошнотворным — еще один наемник пришел за ним сегодня, и еще один умер. Плохо только, что на этот раз прямо в квартире. Впрочем, нет — гораздо хуже, что на этот раз понадобилась помощь. И ладно бы кто-то другой. Но Кью…

Удивительно, что не слышно полиции. Грохот был приличный, если не от выстрелов, то от выбитой двери ванной. Мэллори прикидывает: кафельная стена примыкает к шахте лифта (и от этого всегда ужасно холодная), а в квартире над ним живет довольно глухая пожилая пара. Этажом ниже — врач, мистер Дэйвис, который, вероятнее всего, еще на дежурстве.

Переступив через тело, Мэллори идет в ванную, обтирается мокрым полотенцем и бросает его в корзину. Лезть в засыпанную кафелем ванну было бы смешно. Да и шевелиться нужно побыстрее.

Наливает в рану обеззараживающего, наскоро залепливает повязкой. Отрывает длинный виток туалетной бумаги и поднимает с пола пистолет. Идет в спальню, находит брюки и свитер потемнее. Вытаскивает из комода первую попавшуюся простыню.

Все это занимает минуты три.

Его тело до сих пор вибрирует от избытка адреналина, и он все еще чувствует себя очень сильным и даже молодым. Но адреналин — известный очковтиратель. Когда это было нужно по-настоящему — сил и ловкости не хватило.

Он прислушивается снова: ни сирен поблизости, ни треска раций на лестнице. Тишина.

Когда Мэллори возвращается в кухню, Кью стоит, опершись локтями на раковину, и поливает ладони горячей водой. Над краном поднимается густой пар. Манжеты кашемирового свитера напитались влагой, потемнели, отяжелели.

Мэллори обнимает его сзади, и Кью прижимается к нему с коротким выдохом.

— Легче?

— Да. Да. Я уже в порядке. Прости, Гарет.

— Перестань. Ты меня спас. Понимаешь? Ты спас меня, — он коротко целует Кью в висок и дотягивается до полотенца на крючке. — Давай руки. Нужно отсюда уходить.

Тщательно вытирает длинные ладони и, насколько возможно, промакивает рукава.

— Куда?

— Вызвать такси сможешь? Не убер. Настоящую службу. Через квартал, пусть ждут за углом.

Кью кивает и достает телефон.

— Выбери место где-нибудь в центре. Знаешь… найди аренду автомобилей, подъедем туда, — Мэллори улыбается, надеясь хоть немного подбодрить Кью. «Ну же, давай, продержись немного, нужно уйти отсюда, пока не явился какой-нибудь дублер». Вряд ли кто-то придет. Но рисковать было бы неумно.

Пока Кью вызывает машину, Мэллори набирает Таннера.

— У меня были гости. Одно тело в коридоре, — он бросает короткий взгляд на часы. — Минут семь назад. Да, уже ухожу. Нет, не нужно. Перезвоню позже. Если полиция будет первой… отпечатков на орудии нет. Кхм… Не совсем. Вообще-то это ножницы. Увидишь.

Мэллори берет Кью за плечи и не отпускает до тех пор, пока они не минуют тело, теперь прикрытое простыней, — что, увы, совершенно не скрывает очертаний торчащих из глазницы ножниц, и Кью быстро отворачивается.

Выходят на лестницу.

Мэллори с пистолетом в руке идет первым, замирая на пролетах, но здесь совершенно тихо. Слышны только их собственные шаги.

Такси уже ждет за углом, и внутри машины Мэллори откидывается на сиденье, сползает, почти ложится. Ехать минут двадцать, можно немного отдохнуть.

Адреналин понемногу отпускает, и он жалеет об этом. Еще десять минут назад он был не просто сильным, а казался себе лет на двадцать моложе. Приятное ощущение. Он трет рукой саднящее горло и закрывает глаза.

— Ты не сможешь вести, — шепчет Кью.

— Да. Не смогу.

Поглядывая на Кью из-под прикрытых ресниц, он видит, как тот нервно сжимает и разжимает пальцы.

— Я поведу, — произносит Кью после паузы.

Мэллори вспоминает, что права Кью получил, но дико боится водить. Он кладет руку так, чтобы прикоснуться к его бедру.

— Я найму водителя. Все будет в порядке.

Таннер предложил выслать за ними человека, но Мэллори отказался. Во-первых, долго. Во-вторых, возрастает шанс утечки. В-третьих… В третьих, он попросту привык действовать самостоятельно, если это возможно, — так проще. Хмыкнув, он вспоминает Бонда. Вот кто бы его понял.

— Куда поедем? — спрашивает его Кью.

— Я. Я поеду. Скажу, когда выйдем.

Кью поджимает губы, но не возражает. Вот и хорошо.

Выходя из такси, Мэллори качается и опирается на дверцу. Кью поддерживает его под локоть.

— Тебе нужно к врачу и побыстрее.

— Нужно. Идем.

Пока они ждут менеджера в офисе проката машин, Мэллори тяжело опускается в кресло. По ощущениям, повязка уже пропиталась кровью и начала отходить. От эйфории драки не осталось и следа. Все болит.

— Вызови такси и поезжай домой, ладно? А я дождусь водителя и поеду в клинику.

— Нет, — Кью прищуривает глаза. О, Мэллори знает этот взгляд.

— Что — нет?

— Я поеду с тобой. И я поведу.

— Джеффри… Кью.

Тот моментально собирается в прямую, очень ровную вертикальную линию.

— Гарет Мэллори, если ты сейчас попробуешь воспользоваться тем, что ты мой босс, и назвать это приказом… Я… В общем, не пробуй, — заканчивает он устало.

Мэллори действительно хотел сказать «Это приказ», но в тоне Кью звучит что-то такое, от чего ему мгновенно расхотелось так делать. Более того, ему становится стыдно. У Кью явный шок, а он настолько привык полагаться только на себя, что попытался отправить его домой — автоматически, не задумываясь, потому что «так проще».

Он берет ладони Кью в свои руки.

— Я не пущу тебя за руль, тем более сейчас.

— А я не позволю тебе ждать водителя еще двадцать минут. Мы и так теряем время. Нужно было сразу взять твою машину с парковки под домом.

— Нет. После прошлого раза рисковать я не намерен, — уже договаривая, Мэллори проклинает себя последними словами. «Прошлый раз»! Одно покушение — это случай, но два — уже статистика, и Кью это понимает.

Кью сидит ровно, будто закованный в корсет, и кусает губы. Мэллори вдруг ужасно хочется как-то загладить вину, обнять его, но — не время и не место.

Он так расстроен своей оговоркой, что, не возражая, позволяет Кью заполнить все бумаги на имя Джеффри Бутройда.

Они молча идут на парковку и садятся в машину. У Кью подрагивают пальцы, но в целом держится он достойно.

До загородной клиники МИ-6 ехать минут сорок.

Мэллори старается не отвлекать Кью, пока тот ведет — и без того видно, что нервы у него натянуты до предела. Единственный раз позволяет себе подсказку, когда они едва не въезжают под «кирпич» на улицу с односторонним движением. Кью безжалостно, до крови, грызет нижнюю губу, несколько раз вытирает о брюки влажные ладони, попеременно отрывая от руля сначала правую, потом левую руку — буквально на секунду и с явным напряжением.

За городом становится проще. Машин почти не осталось, светофоров тоже. Ровная дорога хорошо освещена. Кью ведёт, все так же вцепившись в руль до белых костяшек, но уже не дергает машину и вполне успешно держит свой ряд.

Мэллори смотрит на него, подмечая детали: тонкий свитер, строгие брюки, часы «Морис Лакруа» на коричневом ремешке, дорогие, но не безумно — и очень ему подходящие. Во всем чувствуется вкус и сдержанность, которых в самом начале знакомства Мэллори в Кью не подозревал.

И вспоминает о том, что это должно было быть свидание.

Кью бросает на него быстрый вопросительный взгляд искоса: «Что?», и немедленно снова фокусируется на дороге.

— Ничего, прости. Задумался. Уже почти приехали, совсем немного осталось. Все в порядке?

Кью напряженно кивает, продолжая смотреть вперед. Серый асфальт с тихим шорохом катится под колеса, как лента транспортера. У Мэллори мягко кружится голова.

В клинике их встречает пустой приемный покой, приглушенный свет и медсестра, дремлющая за стойкой регистрации. Но дежурный хирург на месте, и Мэллори тут же настойчиво усаживают в кресло и везут в операционную. Перед дверями он оглядывается: Кью провожает его взглядом, стоя посреди пустого коридора, — очень бледный, почти серый.

***

Все медицинские манипуляции занимают не более получаса, но когда Мэллори привозят в палату, Кью нигде не видно.

— Ваш коллега был явно не в порядке, но отрицал любые скрытые травмы: мол, не дрался, не падал, головой не бился, — объясняет врач, ловко настраивая капельницу. — Просто вкололи успокоительное и уложили спать. Он в соседней палате.

— Ему, может быть, понадобится психологическая помощь, — предполагает Мэллори.

— Утром здесь будет специалист, я оставлю распоряжение. А пока что ему следует отдыхать. Кстати, и вам бы тоже отдохнуть.

— Непременно отдохну. Подайте, пожалуйста, мой телефон.

Врач делает характерное медицински-неодобрительное лицо — за свою жизнь Мэллори таких насмотрелся, — но телефон беспрекословно приносит.

Когда врач выходит, Мэллори, как обещал, звонит Таннеру.

— Что там у вас? Я в больнице. Нет, буквально царапина, побуду тут до утра.

Полиция, говорит Таннер, так и не приехала, что не очень хорошо для охраны правопорядка, но в данной ситуации — даже на руку. Тело увезли в морг МИ-6, следы борьбы прибрали. Восстановят плитку на стене, поставят на место дверь. Послезавтра можно будет вернуться в прибранную квартиру. Будто ничего и не произошло.

Таннер безапелляционным тоном сообщил, что-либо М завтра же переезжает в другую квартиру, либо он, Таннер, заказывает для этой трехуровневую систему сигнализации. Ну, пускай заказывает, если ему от этого станет легче. Самому Мэллори это кажется бессмысленным расходом ресурсов. В квартиру, скорее всего, больше никто не явится. А на все парковки сигнализаций не наставишь.

От охраны он отказывался столько раз, что Таннер уже не предлагает.

Мэллори откидывается на высокие подушки и прикрывает глаза. Голова гудит, но врач сказал, что сотрясения нет. К нему вдруг приходит безумная мысль: встать сейчас, вытащить капельницу, взять Кью — и поехать все-таки ужинать. Бронь в ресторане, конечно, сгорела, — в хорошем ресторане. Но поесть-то можно в любой забегаловке. Хотя бы так вернуть едва не пропавший с концами _их_ вечер.

Он встает. Иглу не вытягивает, просто катит капельницу перед собой. Она тихо шуршит прорезиненными колесиками по гладкому полу.

В соседней палате полумрак. На кровати, свернувшись, как кот, спит Кью. Он полностью одет, — только туфли стоят под кроватью, — и укрыт больничным пледом.

Мэллори подходит ближе и, стараясь не шуметь, садится в кресло.

Ничего не поделаешь, это и есть их вечер, другого сегодня не выдали. Остается сидеть и любоваться, как ровно дышит Кью, как едва заметно шевелится завиток волос, как вздрагивают ресницы.

Мэллори думает о том, что сегодня едва не умер. Само по себе это не страшно. Он не боится смерти.

Но сейчас у него появилось нечто такое, чего ему остро не хочется лишиться, уж точно не по доброй воле. Что заставит его снова и снова драться за жизнь с неукротимым упорством, как в молодости.

Он еще не насытился долгими спокойными вечерами, объятиями и поцелуями, ужинами дома и редкими выходами в город, невесомым запахом Кью и его волшебными руками. Господи, он даже не до конца еще приучился называть его по имени — то и дело сбивается на более привычный рабочий вариант.

Эта постыдная и незнакомая ему прежде жадность смешивается с горечью вины. Он не чувствует себя достойным даже простой привязанности Кью, а сегодня задолжал ему несравнимо больше. Но как можно добровольно отказаться от чуда?

Пускай он не нужен Кью так, как тот нужен ему. Ничего. Это совершенно нормально. Он с самого начала их отношений понимал, что такой, как Кью — умный, тонкий, талантливый… молодой, если уж на то пошло! — не может всерьез предпочесть его, Гарета Мэллори, другим, более подходящим партнерам. Конечно, не может.

Но ради него Кью сегодня убил человека — быстро, не задумываясь, без подготовки. Взял первый попавшийся под руку острый предмет и нанес один точный и сильный удар. Так бьет тот, кто не сомневается. Тот, кто точно уверен, ради чего он это делает.

Мэллори смотрит на спящего Кью и думает: «Неужели…»

Нет, конечно, нет. Никто не застрахован от моментальных порывов бесстрашия в критический момент, а Кью и в обычной жизни совсем не трус. Ничего личного, думает Мэллори и улыбается сам себе: странные мысли и странные желания, Гарет. Радуйся тому, что есть, и не выдумывай лишнего.

Кью вздыхает, поворачивается, вытягивает под пледом длинные ноги. Медленно открывает глаза.

В полутьме палаты сложно сказать наверняка, но, похоже, он все еще под действием лекарства.

— Гарет? — тихо спрашивает он, и Мэллори понимает, что сидит против света из коридора.

— Я здесь, — он наклоняется поближе. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я сплю, — честно отвечает Кью.

Мэллори улыбается.

— Я вижу.

— Поедем домой? Уже утро?

— Нет, еще даже не ночь, едва за одиннадцать. Отдыхай.

Кью потягивается, зевает, потом снова сворачивается на боку, подтягивая ноги.

— Я хотел сказать, — бормочет он сонно, — хотел сказать, чтобы ты пожил у меня. Сколько нужно.

— Мою квартиру отремонтируют уже завтра к вечеру. Я не буду тебя напрягать.

Кью как-то странно выдыхает, потом упирается руками и резко садится на кровати. Он трет лицо ладонями, явно пытаясь прогнать медикаментозную сонливость. Потом смотрит на Мэллори блестящими глазами.

— Ты отказываешься?

Мэллори теряется.

— Я… нет, я просто думаю, что в моей квартире теперь будет безопасно, а вот тебя подставлять не собираюсь.

— Я и так уже подставился, — жестко парирует Кью. — Ты знаешь, как это работает.

Он не продолжает, не говорит очевидных вещей, но Мэллори с горечью понимает, что он прав. Кто ближе всего, тот и мишень.

— И это, — вдруг въедливо добавляет Кью, — мы еще не перешли к вопросу, почему в квартире главы МИ-6 нет сигнализации.

— Кью, — стонет Мэллори. — Прошу тебя. Мало мне Таннера с его нотациями.

— Ну, его ты не слушаешь. Может, меня услышишь, — Кью наклоняется к нему, говорит торопливо и горячо: — Ты не полевой агент, Гарет. Да, у тебя есть опыт в таких делах, но ты не полевой агент. Я не сравниваю сейчас подготовку и скорость. На это мне плевать. Ты просто гораздо — несоизмеримо! — ценнее любого агента.

Мэллори смотрит на него удивленно: он редко слышит в голосе Кью такую страсть.

Будто спохватившись, Кью берет себя в руки и переводит дыхание.

— Поэтому, — продолжает он, — я и предлагаю. Мы все равно вместе большую часть времени. В моей квартире стоит самая современная сигнализация.

— Я все равно боюсь быть слишком близко к тебе. Боюсь сделать гипотетическую опасность реальной.

— А я боюсь, что вечером ты возьмешь такси и уедешь к себе, а утром, на работе, я узнаю, что было еще одно покушение. Удачное. Прости, что манипулирую чувством вины, но как объяснить быстрее и доступнее?

Мэллори растерянно молчит. Кью понимает его по-своему, но, в общем, довольно точно.

— Ты что же, думал, что я сплю с тобой… просто так? Или потому, что ты мой начальник? — в голосе его проявляются характерные звенящие нотки, которые знакомы Мэллори с их самой первой встречи.

— Нет, скорее, из жалости, — пытается отшутиться Мэллори, но ничего не выходит — Кью даже не собирается подыгрывать: он поджимает губы, смотрит на него, и Мэллори — снова — узнает этот взгляд, несмотря на полумрак.

В памяти тут же всплывает день, когда Кью впервые стоял перед ним в кабинете: узкий и прямой.

_…Бледные пальцы так сжимают планшет, что тот, кажется, вот-вот треснет._

_— Почему же вы не контролируете агента 007? Почему вы потакаете его капризам? «Капризам» — это я сейчас говорю очень мягко! «Безумствам» — было бы точнее, но и это не вполне отражает того, что он делает. Да, я тут — человек новый, но если вам кажется, что я не понимаю, что происходит…_

_— Боюсь, вы действительно не понимаете, — перебивает квартирмейстер, голос его едва заметно дрожит, и Мэллори этому совершенно не удивляется._

_Люди боятся его. Особенно его боятся такие, как этот, — молодые «гении», которые, кроме своих компьютеров или пробирок, ни черта не видели, зато кичатся талантами и считают свое мнение бесценным. Вот и пусть боится, больше порядка будет в этом цирке под названием МИ-6._

_Позже Мэллори будет стыдиться своих мыслей. Он никогда, за редчайшим исключением, не стремился подавлять людей страхом, тем более этих самых «гениев», которые ровным счетом ничего плохого ему не сделали, и уж тем более — квартирмейстера, которого он видит впервые. Но тогда в нем говорили — нет, почти кричали, отчего он и сам срывался на крик, — усталость и отчаяние. Новый М вступил в должность и обнаружил себя, можно сказать, в сумасшедшем доме. Нет, основная часть структуры МИ-6 работала вполне приемлемо, но агенты… Да одного Бонда было достаточно, чтобы расшатать нервную систему главы МИ-6 в рекордно короткие сроки. Да и некоторые другие, хоть и действовали не с таким размахом, явно вдохновлялись его примером._

_Мэллори все еще чувствовал себя катастрофически не на месте в кабинете своей предшественницы и поражался тому, как она справлялась с этим стрессом. Он вызвал к себе Таннера, и тот нехотя признал, что Оливия действительно питала к Бонду труднообъяснимую привязанность и многое ему позволяла, хотя иногда могла и натянуть поводок умело и жестко. А потом, под тяжелым взглядом М, Таннер — еще менее охотно — признал, что агент 007 хоть сколько-нибудь соотносит свои действия с мнением только одного человека — квартирмейстера._

_И вот глава отдела разработок стоит перед ним, судорожно сжимая планшет, а Мэллори не может сдержать раздражения._

_— Боюсь, вы действительно не понимаете, — говорит молодой человек, стараясь выглядеть спокойнее, чем он есть на самом деле. — Бонда невозможно контролировать._

_— Невозможно, или вы по какой-то причине не хотите этого делать? Или, может быть, лично вы неспособны его контролировать?_

_При этих словах Кью будто каменеет. Выражение его лица, до того немного взволнованное и напряженное, враз становится жестким. Он поджимает губы, прищуривает глаза и смотрит на Мэллори так, что тот, не ожидавший столь резкой перемены, умолкает, и надолго._

_Длится нехорошая пауза._

_— Если вы считаете, что я не справляюсь со своими обязанностями, — наконец произносит квартирмейстер ледяным и очень спокойным тоном, — то уже через час я положу на ваш стол заявление об уходе. И поверьте, лично мне так будет только лучше. Если вам кажется, что кто-то другой будет контролировать Бонда более эффективно, — что ж, я искренне пожелаю своему преемнику удачи, и — помоги ему Господь._

_Мэллори не чувствует себя особенно пристыженным, но внезапно смотрит на этого человека совершенно другими глазами. Перед ним отнюдь не один из многих талантливых и беспомощных мальчиков, которых сейчас пруд пруди в научных и IT-отделах любой крупной организации. О нет. Здесь нечто совершенно другое._

_Не слыша ни возражений, ни одобрения, квартирмейстер продолжает, чуть смягчив тон:_

_— Вы правы, вы новый человек здесь. Люди вас не знают. И вы не знаете их. С уходом М… простите, прошлой М, многое изменилось в самом ощущении этого места и нашей работы. А агенты… Агенты — всегда самое уязвимое звено. Они были преданы ей и отреагировали на ее смерть сильнее всех остальных._

_Он говорит «агенты», но после разговора с Таннером Мэллори понимает, кого имеет в виду Квартирмейстер прежде всего._

_В возникшей тишине Мэллори внимательно изучает нового подчиненного. На столе лежит личное дело, но он его не читал — не было времени. А теперь даже рад, получив возможность составить собственное впечатление. И поражается, какого интересного человека едва не пропустил, поддавшись гневу и раздражению._

_— Так что же, — спрашивает тот, и голос уже не такой ледяной, но все еще весьма прохладный, — мне писать заявление самому, или распоряжение придет сверху?_

_Он делает шаг назад и, кажется, собирается повернуться к дверям._

_О да, мальчик не промах. Отступит, где можно, и додавит там, где посчитает необходимым._

_Его тон и поведение неожиданно помогают Мэллори успокоиться и собраться._

_— Простите меня, — произносит он нехотя. — Я был неправ._

_Квартирмейстер останавливается и смотрит на него долгим странным взглядом, от которого — совершенно неожиданно — по спине у Мэллори бегут мурашки. Потом мягко улыбается, и все лицо его тут же смягчается, становится светлым и каким-то очень юным._

_— Как бы избито это ни звучало, сэр, но в моем понимании МИ-6 — это живой организм, как… допустим, дерево. Так считала и Оливия, если вам интересно. Можно стричь листья, но если рубить ветки, которые вам не нравятся, на их месте, скорее всего, ничего уже не вырастет._

_Мэллори смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения._

_— Я сейчас не о себе, — снова улыбается Квартирмейстер. — Да, Бонд — довольно неудобная ветка, своевольная, растет, как хочет, и плевала на всех. Но срубить эту ветку вы всегда успеете. Дайте ему шанс._

_— И вам вместе с ним?_

_— Я не нуждаюсь в шансах и просить за себя не собираюсь. Здесь будет так, как вы решите._

_Мэллори выходит из-за стола и протягивает ему руку._

_— Никаких заявлений об уходе. Приятно познакомиться, квартирмейстер. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся._

_— Взаимно, сэр. Пожалуйста, называйте меня Кью. Так гораздо удобнее._  
  
…Вот и сейчас Кью не сводит с него колючего холодного взгляда прищуренных глаз, но по своему обыкновению не спешит с обвинениями. Молчит с полминуты, будто обрабатывая информацию, потом вздыхает, и лицо его разглаживается. Он спускает ноги с высокой кровати и садится к Мэллори лицом. Берет его руку — ту, что без капельницы, — в свою.

— Я боюсь потерять тебя, Гарет. Очень боюсь.

Ладонь у него приятно прохладная, Мэллори не удерживается и начинает легонько поглаживать тыльную ее сторону большим пальцем. Он не знает, что сказать. Выбирает неловкое:

— Ты никогда не говорил.

— А ты не спрашивал, — парирует Кью. Наклоняется к Мэллори, кладет руку ему на затылок. — Я люблю тебя. Не отвечай. Я думал, это вполне очевидно. Хочу быть с тобой, и мое приглашение — наименьшее, что я могу дать. И по поводу сегодняшнего. Я бы еще раз сделал то же самое. И если будет нужно — господи, надеюсь, что нет! — сделаю еще раз, не сомневайся.

Мэллори чувствует его дыхание на своих губах и думает, что вот оно — то, во что он до конца боялся поверить. Не просто привязанность или расположение. Не просто слишком частые встречи двух одиноких людей. Любовь. Он, кажется, и слова этого уже не помнил, пока Кью — Джеффри — не произнес это вслух.

Незаслуженно, как любое чудо.

Как можно отказаться от чуда?


End file.
